This disclosure relates generally to tracking devices, and more specifically, to restricting the functionality of a tracking device or a device connected to the tracking device when the tracking device is lost.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost). If the object is lost, the object will still be able to function; for example, if a user loses a set of headphones or another type of electronic device, a person who comes across the lost headphones or steals the headphones could use them. If the object were disabled, this may help discourage theft.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.